


Cheerleader

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Minho found himself a cheerleader.“Wait for me after the game. I’m not through with you yet… my little cheerleader.”





	1. First Routine

He watched his boyfriend as sweat dripped from his brow. The stress was immense, the weight of their entire school was on his shoulders, and no matter what Taemin did, he couldn’t get his boyfriend to just relax. He sat on Minho’s bed for two solid hours watching as Minho paced back and forth, reviewing play after play for this Sunday’s championship game. 

“Minhooooo~” Tae cooed cutely, hoping desperately that the elder would give him some much needed attention. 

“In a minute Tae.” He stated firmly without looking up from the team’s playbook.

“You said that thirty minutes ago…” Taemin whined. 

“Tae-“ Suddenly Minho’s bedroom door swung open, thudding loudly against the wall. Tae jumped at the sound as Minho’s sister Krystal strode into the room. She was dressed in her purple and white cheerleading uniform with her hair done up in a messy bun and her lips freshly glossed. 

“Oppaaaa!” She sang out loudly, regardless if her brother was a mere three feet away. “Do I look cute?!” Minho looked up and gave her a large smile.

“You do. No doubt we’ll win with you cheering us on.” He padded the top of her head before turning back to his book. She huffed and turned to Taemin who was still sitting on the bed, his eyes looking her up and down, wide with revelation. 

“You think I look cute right Taeminnie Oppa?” Tae nodded with a smirk as an idea formed in his head. He watched Krystal giggle and bounce from the room. Looking back at his boyfriend who was now hunched over his desk, his eyes still frantically scanning over the playbook, Taemin carefully rose from the bed and followed Minho’s sister. Peeking around the door, he saw her modeling in the hallway’s full-length mirror. He smirked to himself before approaching her. 

“Hey Krystal. Um…w-what size are you?”

~

“Come on Taemin! Don’t be such a baby.” Krystal whispered as they slithered into the cheerleaders’ locker room.

“Krystal…”

“Look, we got loads of uniforms, no one will notice if one goes missing for a few days right?” Taemin blushed madly as he slunk through the door. The locker room looked almost the same of the footballers’ locker room; the same wooden cubbies, the same metal benches, the same hampers filled with towels and uniforms. Tae stood awkwardly in a corner, not sure what to do or where to look. He spotted Krystal across the room, nonchalantly digging through a pile of freshly cleaned and pressed cheer uniforms. Pulling one from the pile, she turned and held it up for him. Glancing back and forth from her brother’s cute lover to the uniform, she smirked to herself and nodded. 

“Here. This will fit you perfectly.” She stated as she strode towards him. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” 

“Don’t worry I’ll make you look hot.” She boasted proudly, shoving the uniform in his hands.

“Scratch that. I can’t believe YOU’RE doing this.” 

“Meh. What are friends for? Besides, I want my big brother to be just has happy as his little sister.” She blushed deeply and averted her eyes. 

“Bwo!? Are you dating someone?”

“You could say that…. now hurry up and change!” The redness in her cheeks faded as she whipped around Taemin and began pushing him to the nearest changing stall. Tae was silently thankful that all of the cheerleaders were already on the field preparing for the match, saving them both from an awkward explanation. 

Taemin stepped inside the small stall and quickly discarded his jeans and polo. He slid the top over his head; it was tight but not suffocating as he zipped up the back. Suddenly a flash of white dangled in his face over the stalls’ metal door. 

“Oh you can’t be fucking serious.” He blushed madly as he grabbed the white lace panties from Krystal’s teasing hand. 

“Of course I am. You know Minho will love it.” She giggled loudly from outside the stall. Tae looked at the panties and huffed before sliding out of his boxers and slipping the lace on. Then he slid the skirt into place; it was short and barely reached his mid-thigh.

“Krystal…it’s too short.” He whined, already shivering from the cold. 

“Oh please. It’s not like you’ll be in it for long.” 

“Krystal!” Tae screamed out only to be met with devilish laughter. Gathering the last of his pride, what little was left, he took a deep breath and pushed on the stall door. Stepping out, he watched Krystal’s jaw drop. They stood there for a moment before she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, enveloping Taemin into a tight hug. Stepping back, she placed her hands on his shoulders and twirled him around, humming in thought. 

“Ah!” Taemin saw lights pass through her eyes before she spun and raced to her cheer-bag. Pulling out her makeup kit and hairbrushes, she beckoned her brother’s boyfriend over. “One final touch…” 

~

“Let’s go Li-ons! Let’s go! Let’s go Li-ons! Lets go!” The crowd shouted along with the cheerleaders as the fight for the championship title raged on. Minho looked to the crowd, his eyes scanning the hundreds of faces in the stands, but he couldn’t seem to find the one he wanted to see most. Standing on the sidelines, he saw his sister cheering him on like always. He smiled and waved to her as she waved her pompoms in the air. 

They only had two minutes left of the 2nd quarter and his team was trailing by a mere three points. Minho knew they needed to win, bringing home that trophy and title meant his team going down in history. They would be the ones to restore the broken reputation of their school not winning a championship game in almost 50 years. Yet he couldn’t shake the guilt he felt for barely paying attention to his boyfriend for the past two weeks. 

His body was drenched in sweat and his shoulder and chest pads felt like bricks weighing him down. He motioned for his players to huddle together, then he called the play; the one he spent nights memorizing and days practicing to get just right. Their ace in the hole. Time seemed to slowdown as the whistle blew and they resumed their positions at the line of scrimmage. The offense was ready; with one last look at the crowd, he called the play and then…

“Hut!” Minho screamed as the ball was snapped. He ran back, his eyes desperately searching the sea of players for any openings. He jerked his body to the left as an incoming defensive lineman sailed passed him. Then finally he saw it, the opening he needed, straight down center field, one man open, and not a single opposing player in sight. He reared his arm back and chucked the pigskin. He watched with baited breath as the ball flew over the heads of both the offensive and defensive players. 

A roar erupted when an opposing player jumped in front of Minho’s teammate to intercept the ball. Minho’s spirit fell and his shoulder’s slumped as he watched the player fall to his knees with the football in his hands. His team stood in shock and frustration as the other team celebrated by dog piling the receiver. The whistle blew for the one minute warning.

Minho ran over to the sidelines where his coach was already giving them a small pep talk and working through the next play; for the remainder of the quarter, Minho would be resting on the sidelines. He was about to protest when the coach gave him a stern look, the kind that Minho knew not to test. 

As his team planned out the final moments of the quarter, Minho strode over to benches and grabbed a water bottle. Raising it to his cracked and dried lips, he downed half of it when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his sister smiling brightly up at him, behind her, another cheerleader whose head was bowed, her caramel bangs falling in her face. 

“Oppa!” 

“Hey sis.”

“Oppa I want you to meet someone.” 

“Krys, not now.” 

“Oppa…it’s almost halftime anyway, and believe me, you’ll want to meet her.” Krystal stepped to the side and Minho internally groaned. Before him was a shy girl, probably new to the cheer squad. She wore the same purple and white cheer uniform as his sister. “She’s a huge fan of your’s Oppa~” She giggled as she brushed her wind-swept hair behind her ear. 

“Aish. Well thank you and it’s nice to meet you, but I’m actually with someone.” Minho managed a smile before trying to turn his attention back to the field. 

“I already know that…hyung.” Minho snapped his head back around. The shy girl before him raised her head and he was suddenly face to face with Taemin. His Taemin. He stood frozen as he looked his boyfriend up and down with wide eyes and lips slightly parted. 

“T-Taemin?” He whispered, shock overwhelming the anger and frustration from moments before. 

“D-do you think I’m pretty…Oppa?” Minho heard the play whistle blow, but his attention remained on the boy in front of him. He gulped as he felt heat spread between his legs. The way Taemin called him Oppa had Minho’s mind spinning. The way his skirt was just a few inches too short and how his form-fitting top left almost nothing to the imagination, made Minho’s desire grow and his head become hazy. 

“Coach, I’ll be in the locker room in a few!” He called out without even turning away from his boyfriend. Krystal smirked as she left and returned to the cheer squad. Minho locked eyes with Taemin as he grabbed the younger’s hand and led him to the furthest and less crowded bleacher. The two slipped under the stands and before Taemin could even speak, Minho ripped off his helmet and gathered him up in a firm and possessive kiss, one that screamed frustration and hunger.

Taemin whimpered against the elders’ lips as his hands clawed at Minho’s jersey. Rough and daring hands found their way to Taemin’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze. The elder pushed his hips forward as he pulled his lover closer, feeling the younger’s erection growing under the thin pleated fabric. Taemin sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Minho drop to his knees, his hands massaging his thighs, slowly inching their way under his skirt. The elder let out an animalistic growl when he felt the lacy panties underneath. Looking up, he caught Taemin’s eyes in his lust-filled gaze; smirking, he raised the skirt just enough for him to see his lover’s cock standing at full attention, shamefully covered by the thin lace. Taemin shivered at the erotic gaze. Suddenly his hand flew to cover his mouth, quieting himself as Minho used his teeth to pull the panties down and give the younger’s length a experimental lick. 

Taemin threw his head back in a silent moan, trying to steady himself on the rails of the bleachers as Minho’s lips slipped around the tip of his cock, his tongue delving into the slit before swirling around the head. Taemin fisted Minho’s hair as the elder took him whole, sliding down the younger’s entire length, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him hard. They heard the crowd cheering loudly and the thought of being caught only served to arouse them more.   
Minho felt Taemin’s thighs begin to shake under his touch. He worked harder as he bobbed his head up and down on his boyfriend’s cock, moaning as the tip hit the back of his throat. With one final moan and swipe of his tongue, Taemin came undone, releasing into the elder’s mouth, marked with a cry of his name. He looked down with half lidded eyes to see Minho looking back, licking his lips after swallowing everything the younger gave. 

The quarterback stood and enveloped his lover in another passionate kiss as he tried to fix the younger’s panties and skirt. Taemin clung to his boyfriend, shivering as sultry words were whispered in his ear. 

“Wait for me after the game. I’m not through with you yet…my little cheerleader.”


	2. Game Changer

The final whistle blew and Minho’s team hoisted him up on their shoulder’s, screaming and shouting their MVP’s name. He threw the last scoring touchdown pass in the last minute of the final quarter to secure their victory and the championship over their rival team. The fans and cheerleaders went ballistic as their team celebrated the momentous win. Yet even with all of the congratulatory remarks and celebration, Minho’s mind was only on one thing. 

He waited until the stadium was almost empty before he went in search of his boyfriend, turning down offers of partying after the game along the way. The only person he could think of was his own personal cheerleader. He began to move faster as he felt the heat from his earlier arousal once again consume him. He finally found the younger standing in the shadows under the closest bleacher, watching with anticipation as the last remaining fans made their way towards the stadium gates. 

Their eyes connected and they immediately ran for each other. Meeting half way, they slammed their bodies together, kissing and holding each other impossibly close. Minho wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, gripping the soft and silky fabric of the uniform in his hands. The silk fabric, Taemin’s heated kisses, and his already growing erection felt too good. He knew then that he couldn't and wouldn't wait to have Taemin, he needed him now. 

The kiss became more heated as their tongues played with one other, their hands in each other’s hair as they pressed their bodies even closer. Suddenly Minho pulled away, throwing an arm around his lover’s neck, Minho began leading Tae to the team locker room, which was no doubt empty by now. 

“Minho….” Taemin giggled as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Some place where we can be alone.” He huskily whispered into the other’s ear. The entire walk was nothing but a teasing-torture-fest for the younger, as Minho’s hand constantly fell to his ass, giving it either a hard squeeze or a swift slap. It took every ounce of Taemin’s strength not to jump his boyfriend right there in the hallways. 

Finally they reached the locker room and Minho quickly peeked inside, checking to see if it was indeed empty like he thought. Once he knew the coast was clear, he grabbed his lover and thrust him inside. Within seconds their hands were once again roaming every part of each other’s body. They kissed franticly as Minho’s helmet was dropped to the floor with a cracking thud. His jersey came flying off and his chest and shoulder pads were unbuckled before hitting the floor with a loud crash. Minho couldn't keep his hands off Taemin as they kissed. Suddenly a light flashed in their faces and a older man’s voice rang out. 

“Hey! You two can’t be here.” Both boys looked up, their eyes wide as saucers. Minho felt the younger tense in his arms. 

“Mr. Walsh…please just give us…30 minutes.” The football star pleaded with the school’s janitor, an older man with combed back jet black hair and dressed in a grey-blue cleaning uniform, with a flashlight in one hand and a mop in the other. 

“That your girlfriend?” Minho looked back from Taemin to the janitor, his brow sweating as he fumbled with his words. Thankfully his boyfriend had a quicker tongue. 

“Yes…” Tae giggled like a bonafide cheerleader, flipping his hair out of his face to give the old man a wickedly innocent smile. The janitor faltered a bit, smirking widely at the two. Minho only smiled back before letting go of his boyfriend to rummage though his uniform bag. 

“Look I know you want to celebrate football star but-“ The janitor stopped dead in his tracks as Minho strode over to him with a hundred dollar bill in his hand. 

“Please…give us one hour.” Minho handed Mr. Walsh the bill and padded his shoulder with a smirk. The janitor smiled, taking the bill, he placed it in his shirt pocket.

“M’lady.” He nodded to Taemin who blushed back and watched as the janitor padded Minho on the back and winked. “One hour.” Then he left and the two boys were finally alone. Taemin felt his body burn as he watched his hyung lock the door. Minho stalked back to his lover and began kissing up and down his neck, his arms encircled around the younger, slowly sliding down the zipper of Taemin’s uniform top. The younger allowed it to be roughly pulled off and tossed aside. He shuttered as he felt Minho’s tongue nip and bite on his neck, quickly moving down to his nipples. Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho, groping and squeezing his ass, pulling his hard, muscular body closer to his. 

Minho moaned across the younger’s skin and forced him back, pushing him roughly against the nearest wall. Desire swam in their eyes as arousal spread through their bodies like wildfire. Minho pushed his hips against younger’s, relishing the whines that came from his lover’s lips. Sweat dripped in his face as he fingered the hem line of Taemin’s skirt. He found his lover’s mouth and kissed him hard, biting and pulling on his lower lip. 

“M-Minho…mmmmh.” Minho pulled away to look into the younger’s lust filled eyes. His swollen, red lips parted slightly as he panted out the elder’s name. 

“I’ve missed you being like this…” Taemin whispered as he grabbed Minho’s hand that was on his thigh and dragged it up underneath his skirt. Minho pawed at Taemin’s ass through the lace underwear. The younger twisted around and unbuttoned the skirt; like a gift only for his lover to see, he unwrapped himself for Minho. Minho’s cock twitched at the sight, his strained erection starting to hurt in his tight uniform pants.

“P-please touch me Minho…please…” Taemin begged, and Minho didn't think twice. He kissed him again as one hand palmed his boyfriend’s ass while the other ran up and down the younger’s cock. Taemin preened in his lover’s embrace as the lace panties were pushed down and his cock was covered with Minho’s skilled hand. Tae fisted the older’s hair as Minho continued to kiss and lick his neck. 

“You missed me being dirty with you Taemin? I didn't realize you were this desperate…” He huffed out as he peeled the younger from the wall and pulled him into the nearest shower. Once inside, Taemin stepped out of his panties and sneakers. His hands were immediately on Minho’s pants unbuttoning and pushing them down, licking his lips as Minho’s cock sprung free from its confines. Tae was once again shoved against the wall as Minho stepped out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them to the side, leaving them both naked and painfully hard. 

The elder twisted behind him and turned on the shower as he pulled the curtain shut. He then pressed against his lover, forcing their lengths to rub together. The scalding water cascaded down on them, their bodies becoming increasingly slick as they continued their heated kisses and touches. Suddenly Minho spun Tae around and pushed his chest to the wall. He shuttered as Minho rubbed his cock against his ass before kneeling down and forcing the younger to spread his legs.

Holding his lover open, Minho’s tongue darted in and out of Taemin’s tight and twitching hole. The younger whimpered and groaned above him, his hands clawing against the shower tiles as Minho continued to tease. His tongue delved deep within Taemin as he sucked on the younger’s entrance. Minho groaned at the delicious taste as Taemin begged for more while pushing himself back on Minho’s wet and wild tongue. 

“M-Minho…fuck Minho please. I need you.” Minho hummed as he replace his tongue with two fingers, slowly thrusting in and out. He scissored them as he stood to pepper kissed up and down Taemin’s back. After awhile Minho inserted a third finger, listening as Taemin’s cries of pleasure rose higher and higher. The elder’s stray hand found its way to stroke Taemin’s cock, smirking to himself as he watched the younger’s legs begin to shake. Knowing his little lover was close, he pulled away. 

The hot water continued to cascade down their bodies as Minho felt Taemin relax in his arms. He bit his lip in anticipation as he held is throbbing cock at his lover’s entrance. 

Tae’s back arched as Minho slipped inside him, nearly suffocating in the other’s tightness and heat. He thrusted slowly, letting his boyfriend feel every inch of this cock. Taemin’s breath hitched as Minho snapped his hips, quickly picking up the pace. The younger’s head fell back onto his lover’s shoulder as his hand twisted in his hyung’s hair. Minho pushed harder as his lips caressed the younger’s shoulder, nipping and biting at the slick skin. His hands slid up and down Taemin’s waist and chest, brushing over his pert nipples before settling on the younger’s cock. Minho slowed his thrusts as he angled his hips, his hands continuing to stoke the younger at a slow and leisurely pace. 

“F-fuck Minho…” Tae breathed in his ear. The elder smirked as his boyfriends’ whines began to grow louder with each thrust. Then on a particularly rough thrust, Taemin seized up, his grip on Minho’s hair became a harsh tug as he moaned loudly. Minho’s eyes darkened as he pushed into that spot again, grinning devilishly as Taemin arched his back, his lips parting for a silent scream of pleasure. 

Minho moved his hands to Taemin’s hips; he sunk his nails into his lover’s skin, making sure there would be bruises the following morning. Taemin’s nails scratched at the walls of the shower, desperately trying to keep himself upright as his lover plowed into him hard and fast. Minho’s thrusts made his chest smack into the wall as Tae pushed his hips back on the elder’s length. 

“M-Minho…” He gasped out as he neared his end. His lover must have known that he was close since his hands moved to grab the younger’s ass, squeezing and pushing it to tighten around his cock. With one final hard thrust, Taemin came with his head thrown back and a cry of his lover’s name. His walls tightened, forcing the elder to slam into his own climax, emptying himself entirely inside his little lover. 

They stilled, the water now turning lukewarm. Taemin's cock continued to pulse as he watched his release drip down the wall tiles. He felt Minho’s strong arms hold him up, the feeling of exhausting slowly taking over. Taemin turned his head to meet Minho’s in a passionate kiss as the elder gently slid out of his spent entrance. Turning the boy around, Minho held Taemin close as the water washed away all signs of their heated shower session. Mouths met again as they kissed slowly, their lips molded to each others. 

“I love you.” Taemin breathed against his hyung's lips. Chuckling, Minho gave him a peck on his cheek before whispering in his ear. 

“I love you too, my little cheerleader.”


End file.
